And Baby Makes Three
by RatedrKjErIcHo
Summary: Companion piece to To Clear Her Name and one shot for Hailey Egan Cena. Allie and John are finally starting a family. John Cena/OC, Miz/OC.


John paced around the waiting room wringing his hands much to the amusement of his partner Stephen.  
"Would ya sit down for a minute? Allie's a strong girl. She'd have to be to married to you."  
"You're real funny." John said as he stopped pacing and looked up as his brother, sister in law and nephew came off the elevator.  
"Are we too late?" Ellie asked, her hand on her own burgeoning belly.  
"The doctor is checking her progress now." John said. "Should be just a matter of time."  
"He's been marching around like a nervous hen." Stephen said causing Ellie to laugh.  
"I can only imagine what Mike will be like when this one is born." Ellie said smiling. "He's been like a mother hen himself."  
"Did they just compare us to farm animals?" Mike asked his brother as he sat down by his wife.  
"I think they did. You just wait Stephen. When Kaitlyn is having your baby, you'll be the same way." Stephen laughed.  
"Probably." The door to the room opened up and the doctor stuck his head out.  
"You better get in here daddy. It's time." John took a deep breath and walked over to the bed next to his wife. She looked at him and smiled.  
"It's time. He's really going to be here soon." She said to him. He nodded and took her hand.  
"Alright Allie, I need you to push for me as hard as you can." The doctor said. Allie nodded and pushed. "That's great sweetie. Just keep pushing. And breath."  
"Did Ellie and Mike make it?" She asked in between breaths. John nodded and held on to her hand.  
"They're in the waiting room with Finn and Stephen." He said as he wiped her forehead.  
"Keep pushing Allie." The doctor said.  
"You're doing a great job baby." John said.  
"One more big push Allie and your son will be here. Come on. Big push for me." The doctor said. Allie nodded and pushed as hard as she could. The little boy's cries filled the room and John looked over at Allie as she cried and kissed her. She smiled when she noticed that there were tears glistening in his own eyes. "It's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said as he handed the baby to his mother. Allie smiled down at him.  
"Hello Ian Johnathan Cena and welcome to the world." Allie said. John smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead as they took the baby to be cleaned up. "Go let them know we're okay." He nodded and walked out the door.  
"He's here. And he's perfect." Ellie smiled. "They're getting them cleaned up but I'm sure she'd love to see you. Tell her I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Ellie nodded and hugged him before she kissed Mike and Finn and went into the room to see her sister and her nephew. John looked over at Mike and smiled.  
"Lets head down to the gift shop."  
"We buy something for Aunt Allie?" Finn asked. Mike smiled and picked up his son.  
"Yes buddy. And I think we might by something for Mommy and your little sister too." Finn smiled and nodded.  
A little while later, Allie was asleep in the room. John was sitting by her side holding Ian. He smiled down at his son.  
"Hey there little man. We're going to let your mommy sleep for a little while. She's tired. You've both had a big day."  
"We all have." He heard and looked up to see Allie watching him. He sat on the side of the bed and kissed her softly before he handed their son over to her. "He's perfect." John smiled at her.  
"Yes he is." He said. "And I can't thank you enough for giving him to me. For making us a family." Allie smiled and kissed him.  
"I'm pretty sure you had something to do with it." She said.  
"I got you something." He said as he pulled the box out of his pocket. "To remind you of how much this means to me. Of how much you both mean to me." He said as he took the baby from her. She opened the box and her eyes filled with tears. She pulled the diamond bracelet out of the box and saw the tiny teddy bear charm on it. "There's room to add more as our family grows." He said.  
"I love it." She said wiping her tears. "And I love you too." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead and she scooted over in the bed so that he could lay with her. She was happy and she finally had the family she'd always wanted.


End file.
